


Swan Song

by mayonaka_no_sasayaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayonaka_no_sasayaki/pseuds/mayonaka_no_sasayaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the final countdown of his damnation was fast approaching, Namikaze Minato allowed himself to weep. A story of Konaha's Fourth Hokage on his last moments in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan Song

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.
> 
> Author Note: Greetings, everyone! This is my first ever Naruto fanfiction, so please regard me kindly and I hope you will enjoy it! Before we start, I would like to give my thanks and appreciation to Kari-Kateora for being my beta for this story. Thank you Kari-san!
> 
> Important: There are additional notes that might be important to understand this story further. If anybody wish to read them please go to this website: mayonaka-no-sasayaki.tumblr.com 
> 
> One more thing: Some of the readers suggested to listen to 'Man of the World' from the Naruto soundtrack while reading this fanfic. Go on try it! :)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! And please don't forget to review because I would like to know what you guys think!

  

* * *

  ** _Title:_ ** _"Swan song" is a metaphorical phrase for a final gesture, effort, or performance given just before death or retirement._

* * *

Konoha was burning.

His _home_ was burning.

The sight of his village burning wasn't something he had ever wished to see. Even though he and his family were a fair distance away from the village, he could still see the smoke rising from it, tainting what was supposed to be a beautiful night.

It was heart wrenching to know that it would be one of the last things he would ever see.

As his hands blurred in a series of handseals of the _Shiki Fujin_ , he thought back to what he said to Kushina moments ago. Although the balance being thrown out of control if they didn't do this was one of the reasons he refused to let Kushina drag the Kyuubi down with her, it wasn't the only one.

And while yes, it was also because of his strong belief in both his teacher's words and his son, his _Naruto,_ there was also one other reason why he refused.

Kushina was _dying._

The whole night, a night that was supposed to be one of the best in their whole lives, had been nothing but a chaotic nightmare. From undergoing childbirth to her tailed beast being forcefully extracted from her, Kushina was literally on the threshold of death's door. It was only by sheer will and determination that his beloved Habanero was still breathing.

In hindsight, Kushina's idea was good. An idea that he would have grudgingly agreed to if it weren't for their current situation. And while he could try and help his wife seal back the raging fox, he knew that it wouldn't have worked. In fact, there was a huge possibility that it could only make things worse and even if Kushina hadn't said so, she knew that as well.

Her seal had weakened considerably from giving birth to their son, something that he could have fixed, yet had been prevented from doing so by the masked shinobi. The forceful extraction hadn't helped things along either. In short, Kushina's seal was rendered useless, robbing any remaining strength that his wife possessed to help reseal the Kyuubi.

And in her current half-dead state, the moment she would even try to reseal the Kyuubi, the beast would have broken through the seal with almost little to no effort regardless of his wife's special chakra; her body just wouldn't be able to hold long enough to complete the resealing. And in their minds, they knew it would only enrage the fox even further, knew they wouldn't survive the failed sealing, knew that it would end with the deaths of everyone. In many ways, them knowing this just proved the fact that Kyuubi no Kitsune was just that powerful of an entity.

_Damn it all…_

He spoke of what would happen if their village were to be destroyed even as disgust and self loathing coiled painfully in his heart. He knew how stubborn his wife was; after all, she won most of their arguments. That's why he chose another way to convince her, chose a different way to explain. He hated himself even more as he realized that it was cruel of him to do this and, while both his voice and expression were infuriatingly calm as he explained the consequences, his eyes were a different story. The once calm blue eyes were in horrendous turmoil.

_Guilt._

For doing this to his son, for putting such a heavy burden on his tiny little shoulders.

 _Desperation_.

Because honestly, he really wished there really was another way. Anything, _anything_ , to spare his son!

 _Despair_.

Why shouldn't he feel it? In just one night, everything had gone down to hell. His home had been viciously attacked, many of his people had been killed, his _family_ , was being torn away from him, the family that he had wanted for so long, the family he cherished but was being forced to let go in just a matter of moments. Away from his beloved wife, away from his cherished son.

 _A plea_.

Because he needed his wife to understand that he didn't want this for their son either. That, if given the chance, he would gladly shoulder all the heavy burdens for his family. Pleading, begging her and Naruto to forgive him for doing this. If they had had more time and had maybe come a little bit more prepared, they could have used another seal, a seal just as secure as the _Shiki Fujin_ , but they hadn't. Sealing a tailed beast takes a great amount of time and chakra, two things that neither could spare in their current situation. _The Shiki Fujin_ was their only option; it was fast, effective, and not as chakra consuming. But it was also the most dangerous and lethal.

 _Self-loathing_.

That, perhaps, was the strongest emotion that churned in his heart. Had he been faster, maybe he could have prevented the masked shinobi from taking his son hostage or abducting his wife. Yellow Flash? Hah! He was undeserving of such a title if he couldn't even prevent this from happening.

Only a few hours after his son's birth and already he was turning out to be a horrible father. Although, he supposed he should've expected that his worst fears would end up being true. He had always felt that he was undeserving to be a father, no matter how many times Kushina had tried to convince him otherwise. Because, really, what kind of father would damn their own son? A horrible one, that's what.

_Damn it…!_

Numbness seeped into his body as he finished his first task of the sealing. Ugh, even if it was only half of its chakra, the strain made his body tremble to the point that it took him all he had just to make sure he wouldn't fall over; Kyuubi's power truly was frightening.

He didn't have much time left. Summoning the Altar, he willed himself to make quick work of his final sealing. Hearing his wife coughing behind him, he felt his body move on its own and was halfway to Kushina before he realized his mistake.

_NO!_

His body lurched forward as one of Kyuubi's claws impaled both him and Kushina. Pouring what was left of his diminishing strength, he dug his heels into the scorched earth to hopefully stop the claw from reaching his son. In the back of his mind he felt the seal taking effect along with Kushina's chain retightening itself to help stop the Kyuubi from moving any further.

_Thank heavens._

With their son safe, he heard Kushina giving her consent to this last resort plan. And from that, he knew his beloved Kushina understood what he hadn't voiced out. Knowing this, he quickly sent the seal key to his teacher for safekeeping and proceeded to weave their chakra into the seal. Urgently, he told Kushina that they didn't have much time left; that if she wished to impart anything to their son, now was their only chance.

_So tired…_

Placing his chin weakly on his wife's shoulder, he listened to Kushina's parting words to their son, to their precious Naruto, and his conflicting emotions intensified. This wasn't how it was meant to be. Today was supposed to be their son's birthday and yet, both he and Kushina had to leave their greatest treasure.

_Why? Why? WHY?!_

Blue eyes stared blurrily at Naruto, glistening with unshed tears. His son, his baby boy, his little _Naruto_ ; heavens above how he loved his precious, precious boy. Even if he only got to hold him for a short while, the unconditional love he felt was undeniable. He was aware of the cruel irony of it all, though; his first and last act as a father was to leave his son without either of his parents as well as making him a Jinchuuriki.

_I'm sorry._

_You deserve better than this, Naruto. You deserve someone better than me as a father, someone strong enough to prevent all of this horrid nightmare from ever happening. Forgive me for not being the father you so rightfully deserve. Please, please forgive me, Naruto…_

This was their final hour and with it, his swan song.

Reassuring Kushina from her guilt for using up his own share of time to talk to Naruto, he quietly seconded everything his wonderful, chatty wife had said. He took a moment to burn his son's image both within his mind and heart, every feature, everything, for the very last time.

_Hakke Fuuin._

With those damning words, he felt the Kyuubi disappear into the seal on his son. Tumbling forward, he managed to catch himself at the last second while holding Kushina close. Feeling her body slumping forward, he knew that his Kushina had parted from this world.

_Thank you for everything, Kushina. I love you…I love you so very much._

Heaving both of their bodies, he carefully lay down while positioning himself and Kushina alongside their son and quickly placed their hands on each of Naruto's much smaller ones. Hearing his son gurgling happily at the contact, he allowed a bittersweet smile to twist painfully on his bloodstained lips. Dragging an arm to hold his infant son, he let himself weep, felt tears streaming down his ashen, bloodied face as he mourned for all the things that could've been, that should've been.

Hearing a slight commotion above them, he saw the Third crouched down carefully beside their bodies. It took a lot of effort, but he managed to rasp out to the old, weary shinobi his final wish for his son to be seen as a hero. Yes, he was aware of the life of a Jinchuuriki - he wasn't stupid- but he honestly hoped his village would at least respect his wishes. It was a naïve and idealistic wish, but it was his last wish. Was it so wrong of him to hope? Perhaps, but at the very least there were those he trusted that could protect Naruto.

_Please protect him, Sarutobi-sama…My son, my only son, please protect him…!_

Seeing the Third nod at his desperate request, his hold on his son tightened. Feeling his sight fading rapidly, he knew that his damnation was near.

_Naruto, I love you, I love you so very, very much. I wish I could be there for you, I wanted more than anything to be a father that you deserve. I'm sorry. I don't blame you for hating me, but please, please know that this wasn't what I wanted for you. Be strong, guide them, break this horrible cycle. I believe in you. You're my son, and I have the utmost faith in you. Please forgive me for not being able to stop this madness, for leaving you, for putting this heavy burden on you. I'm sorry for everything, and no matter how much I apologize, I'm sorry that it will never be enough._

_You are loved Naruto, don't ever doubt that. Both Kushina and I love you so very much._

_I love you…!_

_I love you,_

_I love…you_

_Love you…_

… _Naruto._

On the night of October 10th, many lives were lost in the Kyuubi attack. Not even the Fourth and his beloved wife were spared and, on that night, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto became an orphan and the third Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Many others would claim that the Fourth died as a hero, sacrificing his life to save Konoha. But to Namikaze Minato he didn't die as a hero. Because in his last moments, he had fiercely, lovingly, brokenly whispered his love and devotion to his only son, repeatedly, over and over again until he died with his beloved son's name upon his lips. No, to Namikaze Minato he didn't die as a hero at all.

He died as a broken man.

… _Naru..to…_


End file.
